Overwatch Rising
by K2JC
Summary: The World always needed heroes but they didn't see it that way. But no matter what they say, heroes will always answer the call and Overwatch will deliver. *Side project. If anyone likes it, I'll continue it but if not... well just needed to get this off my head.


A/N: This is what happens when me and my friends play these two games. So... Enjoy I guess?

~OWxPxOWxP~

6 Years after the Fall of Overwatch

Middle East

Doctor Angela Ziegler was currently overlooking the shipment of new medical supplies. She wore a white lab coat over a black, long sleeved turtleneck shirt and blue skinny jeans that hugged her hips just right. She wore white sneakers with black and orange highlights. She also wore a pair of reading glasses. She couldn't understand why the hospital insisted on giving her printed on paper results. They have datapads, computers and whatnot. But no, they wanted to print it on paper and in tiny font size too. She shook her and looked out the window at the woman who was helping carry medical supplies into a tent. Her old friend, Tyra.

The woman wore a black, skintight, short sleeved shirt with a high neckline and multicam, military pants and black, military boots. Her old Overwatch track jacket was tied around her waist and she wore a pair of black, fingerless gloves over white arm wraps while a pair of Aviator glasses adorned her face.

Tyra Ivanov, daughter of a Russian hunter and a Danish mother. Living in a small Scandinavian town, Tyra was raised to shoot and survive the harsh winters of the North. Tyra joined Overwatch at a young age. There she met a friend of her father, Viktor Volkov. As a favor from her father, Viktor taught her how to be more of a soldier than a hunter. Using everything she learned, she became one of Overwatch's best field operatives. Despite her training as a soldier, she can't help but travel to the world's deadliest forests and search for a worthy hunt to add to her collection. This resulted in her returning to HQ with multiple injuries, broken bones, etc. Most of which were treated by Dr. Ziegler. Due to her frequent visits to the medical ward, the two would soon call each other as acquaintances at first but in time they would call the other as a friend. Angela wasn't her only friend though. She developed a competitive relationship with, then Strike Commander, Jack Morrison. The two grew closer and Tyra was devastated after the Swiss HQ destruction and seeing Jack and Viktor be engulfed by the explosion.

After the funeral service was held for the two, Tyra returned to her homeland and made a living tracking down local 'monsters' and feral animals. But when Angela visited her a few months later, the woman was a mess. Her house was broken down, empty bottles and spent shell casings littered the floor. Tyra herself was facedown on the table, an empty bottle in one hand and Jack's old visor in the other. It took Angela a lot to convince Tyra to work as the good doctor's bodyguard. Sure she has no need for one but her friend was slowly destroying herself and she needed to do something about it. Now here they were, helping out the people that were affected by the war.

Tyra gently set the crate of medicines down and walked out the tent. She saw Angela looking at her from the building and nodded. She took of her glasses and walked to the building. As soon as she opened the doors, she was met by the cold wind of the AC. She nodded to the hospital staff and made her way to Angela's temporary office. Once they're done here, they'll be moving to the next country in need.

She entered Angela's office and sat on the doctor's desk. Angela gave her an unamused stare and Tyra shrugged. Her once long her was now cut slightly above the neck with a lone strip of red hair on the front. When the Swiss HQ exploded, her hair was caught on fire when she tried to find Jack and Viktor among the burning rubble.

Angela sighed and stood up from her chair. She took another look at the results and mentally cursed whoever thought it was a good idea to type in small fonts.

"Well, Tyra. It seems we're almost done here. The hospital is back on it's feet. The new shipment seems to be in order. The patients are getting better and soon, the staff won't need us anymore. I'd say we did a good job."

Tyra snorted "YOU did a good job. All I did was be your bodyguard and do some heavy lifting for six years. I remember defeating a Gorlock with my bare hands, I have his hide in my cabin as proof. There was also that bear, dire wolf, wyvern. Oh! That giant tentacle monster at the beach."

Angela shook her head "Why did you even shoot it again when it was already a smoking carcass?"

Tyra shrugged "That thing was sliding it's tentacle on my ass."

"I'm pretty sure it was trying to strangle you, not grope you."

"I know where that monster was going and I am NOT having any of that! I saw it in his eyes."

"You mean the eyes that you shot with your rifle. Why did you even bring a rifle to the beach? It was our vacation."

Tyra raised an eyebrow "I don't regret taking it with me. It would've been a pain dealing with that thing unarmed."

Angela rubbed the bridge of her nose "I left you alone to get some ice cream only to come back and see you unloading a whole clip in the monster's mouth. This happens every time. I leave you alone for a second and either monster comes out and tries to eat you or something along those lines."

Tyra let out a teasing smirk as she sat on Angela's chair and put her feet up on the desk "Starting to regret having me as your bodyguard?"

"Never. As hectic as my life has become because of what you fight on a daily basis, I wouldn't trade for the world."

Tyra smiled sincerely and gave the doctor a hug. Angela smiled and returned the hug. Her smiled slowly turned into a frown when she felt Tyra's hand go a little lower from her back.

"Red and lacy. I thought it would've been black." She whispered breathlessly.

Angela's eyes grew wide before breaking the hug and glaring at the other blonde. Her friend laughed at her flustered expression.

"Hahaha... Aww... Your face is as red as a tomato. Cute. Hahaha!"

Angela was so close to strangling her friend when her datapad rang. The two stopped and looked at the screen. The datapad showed a symbol they hadn't seen in a long time. Something they thought was nothing more than a memory. The symbol of Overwatch. Under the symbol was a message: ACCEPT RECALL Y/N?

Angela looked at Tyra and saw her face was settled on a blank expression. She wasn't sure what's going on with her friend but she herself was unsure whether or not Overwatch is ready to be restored or be restored at all. She saw Tyra reach into her shirt and pull out a set of dog tags. It was hers, along with Viktor's and Jack's. Her friend stared at it for the longest of time before putting it back inside. She looked at Angela and the doctor knew what her answer was. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. She would at least give them another chance. Slowly, she tapped Y.

The message was replaced with the words: WELCOME BACK

Below it were coordinates of an old Overwatch outpost. Watchpoint: Gibraltar

The two nodded at each other and packed their equipment. Tyra helped Angela with hers and the two made their way to their personal helicopter and set out to Gibraltar. But first, Tyra has to pick up a few things in her cabin. Mostly her gun and lots and lots of bullets.

~Line Break~

Thailand

"Hmm. That's right, one more step and... "

Everyone in the yacht screamed as the it's owner and party host had his head pop like a sausage.

The shooter smirked at her handiwork. A second later her second target had his head blown off as well. Kinessa Harms looked to the side and saw another shooter. She scoffed and glared at the second shooter who only sent her a smug look.

"I'm not splitting the reward."

"Au revoir, chérie." Widowmaker gave her a wink before using her grappling hook to make a quick escape. Kinessa watched her go and raised her Buster Rifle. She lined up the shot and had her finger on the trigger "Just one shot and itsy bitsy spider go bye-bye."

Her shot was interrupted when her phone rang. Grumbling, she grabbed her phone and saw a purple skull. She rolled her eyes and answered "Yo."

"Hola, 'nessa. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Kinessa grumbled as Widow got away "What do you want, bub?"

"Oh, nothing. I just don't want you taking out one of my friends. Besides, I got a job for you. Something you can't resist."

"...Keep talking."

"Your old buddies in Overwatch are making a massive recall of their agents. After our little talk here, they'll probably send you a recall notice. So I have an offer for you. Just the two of us. I know you don't like how Overwatch runs things with a stick up their ass and you don't wanna work for Talon cause working for them is the same as giving them your life. So how about this. You and I offer our services to them both, yeah? Not full-time, of course. Be their hired guns for a job. One job for Overwatch and another for Talon. Don't you see? It's much more profitable to contract to both than commit to either, right?"

Kinessa was silent. Sombra had good point. A very good point. She cursed. This was something she can't refuse "Fine. You win. Let's do this. See ya, chica."

Sombra hung up and, true to her word, Overwatch came calling.

'It's just business.'

With a smirk, she answered the call.

~Line Break~

France

"Yoink!"

The pinkette ran as fast as she could jumped over the crates and up the rooftops. She took a look at her new haul and smirked triumphantly.

'Nice blade. I bet somebody would pay a fortune for this thing. Stupid Omnic.'

She snickered but slammed face first into something hard. She rubbed her head and looked up. She found herself staring at the Omnic's green visor. The Omnic grabbed her by the collar of her neck and lifted her off the ground. She tossed and kicked in a vain attempt to escape "Let go of me, you stupid robot!"

The Omnic tilted it's head. It said nothing before taking back it's sword "Stealing is wrong, gaki. And if you're gonna steal something, make sure you don't yell 'Yoink', ne?"

Maeve continued to kick and tried to reach for her knives. Genji's eyes narrowed from behind his visor and, too fast for the thief to see, snatched the knives and threw it away.

"Really?"

The pinkette sighed in defeat and shrugged her shoulders helplessly "Worth the shot, yeah?"

Genji sighed and looked at the thief "You're fast, gaki. And you can jump high too. I'll give you that. But next time" He leaned closer and stared at the pinkette's eyes "Make sure to steal from someone you can outrun and outwit. Also, look where you're next time, ne?"

He dropped the thief and secured his Wakizashi back on his hip. He saw the brat glare up at him with her arms crossed.

"What?"

"You're not an Omnic, are you?"

Genji looked down at his body before shrugging "No. I'm not. I'm human, well, at least some parts of me still are."

Maeve raised an eyebrow and pointed below the belt "Is that part still hu-"

"Not answering!"

"Pfft. Come one, it was just a simple question."

"Yes. I simple question I don't wanna talk about. By the way, what's your name, gaki?"

Maeve huffed "My name is Maeve, not gaki! Whatever that means."

Genji tilted his head "No last name?"

"I live in the streets, Cyborg Ninja. What do you think?" She retorted with a hint of bitterness.

Genji stared down at the thief and held out his hand. Maeve looked at his hand before raising an eyebrow "What are you doing?"

"Follow me, we'll find something to eat. You look like you need the food. Yoy can call me Genji."

Maeve stared at him suspiciously before taking the offered hand and letting herself get helped up to her feet. The two walked side by side as they looked for some place to eat. Maeve adopted a mischievous look and made a subtle move to take the sword again.

"Don't even think about it, gaki."

Maeve groaned "Again with that word! What does that even mean!?"

"I'm sorry. Did you say something? I couldn't hear your over the screeching twelve-year old gaki."

"Ugh! Asshole. And I'm 18, stupid!"

"Really? I don't see it."

"Hmph."

~Line Break~

Germany

"Okay, Zigs. We're almost there. The village of Eichenwalde. Where the Crusader General Balderich von Adler made his final stand against the Omnics in Eichenwalde Castle. I heard he was born here too. We'll just go through this forest then it's a straight shot to the village. Let's go, Zigs!"

Cassie Seidel made a dash to the forest, her companion squawked as he flew after her. The Hunter's Daughter was excited. Too see such a monument she only heard of from her father. This was going to be great! She heard a tweet beside her and saw a little yellow bird with a twig between it's beak. She slowed down and followed the little bird. Maybe she can take a picture of it, it was so cute. Maybe Zigs can befriend it.

"Hey, little guy. Wait up."

She followed the bird and saw it land on something. It was trying to build it's nest but Cassie was curious on what it was standing on. She saw the bird get curious as well and began pecking on it. She tilted her head in curiosity and wiped the moss away. Her eyes widened when she saw what it really was. A dormant Omnic.

'Must have been heavily damaged for it to be off for this long.'

The hunter pulled out her camera and began taking pictures of it and the bird. She saw Zigs land on it's head and began following the little bird's example. The two pecked on it's screen. Cassie felt her instincts kick in when the screen came to life. She jumped back fast the Omnic activated itself. Zigs squawked and flew to her side while the little bird flew to a tree. The Omnic stood up and began examining it's surroundings. It tilted it's head as it spotted the little bird. It took it's gaze away from the avian and set it's sights on Cassie.

Her instincts tell her to run away as from there as fast as possible but the Omnic didn't seem to be threatened by her. Against her better judgement, she cautiously walked over to the Omnic and waved her hand.

"Uh, hi."

It tilted it's head to examine her before turning around and marching away. She saw the little bird follow after the Omnic. Cassie rose an eyebrow and looked at Zigs.

"Do you think we should follow them?"

*Squawk*

"Hmm. You're right. We have to keep an eye on it, just in case."

She followed the Omnic's trail and observed what it was doing from afar.

~Line Break~

Cassie didn't know how long she had been following the Omnic but from what she'd observed, it was very curious to it's surroundings. Like, it was the first time it actually saw it. Plants, trees, animals, water, etc. She also saw that it became friends with the little bird. She gave it a name, Ganymede. She remembered father's stories of the Omnic Crisis and how Omnics were dangerous but seeing this Bastion unit, she wasn't so sure.

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard a woodpecker nearby. She saw the Bastion stand up and looked around it's surroundings. It suddenly transformed into a turret and began spraying bullets around it, tearing apart some of the trees. Cassie had to cover her ears as the thundering noise was deafening. When the firing stopped, she peeked over her hiding spot and saw the Bastion transform back. The Bastion looked at it's surroundings in shock. She didn't know how something like that can even be shocked, like a human.

The Bastion looked down before marching away. She felt Ganymede land on her shoulder and she ruffled the little guy's feathers.

"There, there."

She followed after the Bastion, intent on finding out what made it go berserk. The Bastion made it outside of the forest and stopped as it looked at the city. Stuttgart.

The Bastion began walking toward the city but stopped when it hit something on the ground. Taking to the trees, Cassie got a better look at what it stopped for. A destroyed Bastion unit. She looked further and saw more destroyed Bastion units. She kept her crossbow in hand, just in case. Though, she wasn't sure if she had enough arrows to take it down. She saw it do something to the destroyed unit before freezing in place. It was moments later that it stood up and readied it's gun before marching towards the city. She felt Ganymede fly off her shoulder and went after the Bastion.

"Hey, wait!"

She jumped down the tree and ran after Ganymede. The Bastion stopped and turned to face her. It's screen was red and it's gun arm was raised. Cassie stopped in her tracks and raised her crossbow. The two were locked in a standoff.

Ganymede landed on Bastion's gun and dropped a twig on it. Bastion tilted it's head and picked up the twig, tilting his head before looking at it's right shoulder. It's screen flickered between red and blue before finally settling on blue. The Omnic then put the twig on his shoulder, where Ganymede's nest was supposed to be. Ganymede let out a sound of happiness and began flying around Bastion. The Omnic followed the bird as his body made a full 180 turn.

Cassie lowered her crossbow and cautiously approached the Omnic. Bastion raised his hand and let Ganymede perch on his finger. He then looked at Cassie and tilted his head.

"Uh, hi. Again. Hehe."

Cassie coughed and scratched the back of her head "My name's Cassie. And this is my partner, Zigs."

She held out her arm and Zigs perched on it. Bastion looked at Zigs before holding out his hand for the avian. Zigs looked at the offered hand before flying off and perching on Bastion's head. Cassie chuckled as Zigs made himself comfortable on Bastion's head.

"He doesn't like most people but he likes you. So, I guess you're okay in my book."

Bastion answered with beeps and whistles before marching back into the forest. Cassie followed after him and thought.

'I think I just made a new friend.'


End file.
